


Broken and Beautiful

by HotAndDangerous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Hurt/No Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Soulmates AU, dunno how to tag, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotAndDangerous/pseuds/HotAndDangerous
Summary: Richard John "Dick" Grayson thought he would never meet his soulmate. Never. He was a circus preformer, constantly moving around the world, preforming night after night.And yet, he had.Soulmates were supposed to be in love and unbreakable.At least, that's what Dick was told.It was a lie.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 17
Kudos: 95





	1. Dick

Richard John Grayson, better known as Dick, was twenty two when he met his soulmate. 

The young acrobat never imagined in a hundred years that he would meet his other half, seeing that he was constantly on the road and didn't have much time to meet people, and honestly, he was content with that. He had his circus family and his parents to keep him company and socialize with. He didn't need anyone else. 

But that all changed when Haley's Circus traveled to Gotham, patron by none other than Bruce Wayne, the most famous, rich playboy in America.

Dick had been waiting with his loving parents for the show to begin and were listening to Jack Haley to welcome everyone to his show and thank Bruce Wayne. 

The Roma had been peaking out behind stage to get a look at the crowd and see how large of an audience they had that night, and when Haley gave his shout out to Bruce, heat spread from the tips of his toes to the tip of his ears.

He knew in that moment his soulmate was him. The man behind a fake smile. 

Great.

The two met face to face after the show after Haley brought Bruce backstage to meet everyone as they had wanted to formerly meet their very generous patron. 

The two talked and got acquainted with one another and exchanged numbers. 

During the circuses stay in Gotham which lasted a month, Dick and Bruce got to know one another more and got together to better understand each other and figure each other out. 

By the end of the month and the circus was leaving, and it was decided that Dick would be staying in Gotham with Bruce, as he had a very important and busy life in Gotham and couldn't be constantly moving. It was hard for Dick to say goodbye to his family, but he knew and was assured that he was more than welcome to visit them and stay if needs be. 

Family sticks together, no matter the distance. 

This however doesn't apply to soulmates apparently. Or maybe it's just Bruce who it doesn't apply to. 

The first few weeks of living with Bruce were a bit awkward as expected. Alfred, the households stupendous butler, and Bruce both did their best to welcome the circus man. It was clear though who was far better at it than the other. 

Dick did his best to make the most out of it and see the good, but it was difficult. The Wayne manor was empty, quiet, cold, dark; the complete opposite of the circus where it's full, loud, bright, welcoming, loving, and so much more. It was very difficult for the Rom to adjust to. 

Bruce was a very complicated character. 

The man was basically married to his work, constantly leaving out of the blue and on call with his clients or employees or a man named Lucious. He left early and wouldn't come back till after Dick fell asleep more often that not. It was hard for the young man, but eventually Dick grew accustomed and used to Bruce's pattern. 

It wasn't till a couple of months later did Dick figure out why Bruce was constantly gone and seemingly avoiding him. 

Bruce Wayne is a homophobe. 

It doesn't help that he had had to end his relationship with a woman named Selina Kyle of more than two years who he had planned to marry that fall. 

Dick grew depressed as time went by, but he still managed to put on a smile as to not worry Alfred or anyone else. He didn't like worrying others. 

One night Dick had overheard a conversation between the master of the house and the family butler. They were fighting about how Bruce was treating Dick and that it wasn't fair for him as it wasn't his fault for being his soulmate, and that Bruce should enjoy it, should enjoy Dick.

The two didn't speak nor interact with each other for a week after that. 

Bruce and Dick slowly began to go on dates and get acquainted with each other. They opened up to each other, and Dick finally felt like he had a chance with his other half. 

Their relationship was rocky. Bruce still chose work over Dick and didn't pay him much attention, and when he did it was strained or short unless they were on a date. Even then it was hard as Bruce did his best to avoid the media as to not have their relationship spread like wild fire. The man claimed it was because he didn't want to put that type of stress on Dick, but Dick knew better. He knew the real reason behind why Bruce refused to allow the media and public to know of them. 

He was embarrassed and ashamed.

It destroyed Dick, but didn't let it affect him too much, for he had suspected it. He knew Bruce hadn't come to terms with them being a couple and was forcing himself to love Dick. 

But God did it hurt. 

When the media finally discovered their relationship, as well as being soulmates, things got worse. 

Bruce didn't see nor speak to the younger man for a month. It would have kept on going had Dick not cornered him in the kitchen with Alfred. They talked and eventually worked things out. Didn't mean it had to last. 

When Dick was twenty four, the pair slept together for the first time. 

Things had been going on well between them, and the young man thought things were finally looking up for the couple. 

He was wrong. 

Mid intercourse Bruce moaned out Selinas name.

Dick later discovered that Bruce had been sleeping with the woman. 

The next couple of weeks after their supposed "love making", was hell for Grayson. He constantly felt nauseous and had mood swings. He felt bad for Alfred as he had to put up with the mess and his sudden outbursts. Dick experienced back pain and chest pain. Last time he felt this bad was after being trampled over by his best friend, Zitka the elephant. He also hadn't been so moody since he was a teenager. But being sick? It was odd. He hadn't been so sick since he came down with a case of the chicken pox when he was younger; but even then it wasn't like that. 

Alfred suggested he take a pregnancy test. 

It came back positive. 

Dick felt like he was stuck after discovering he was with child. Yes he wanted it, but would Bruce? How would he react? Would he be a good father for their offspring? Would he come around and finally accept Dick and help him raise and love their child? Would he be home more?

But the answers were clear and simple. 

No. 

Bruce would not be happy, and he would not dare drop or lessen his work and the attention he gives to it for Dick and the baby. He would not help him, would not love he and the child, would be disturbed that a male was pregnant, his child or not. 

But with little hope, Dick told Bruce he was pregnant, and as he predicted, Bruce was not happy about the news. 

He wanted Dick to get an abortion. 

Dick had decided right then and there that he needed to leave. He would not abandon his baby and would not be left in the cold forbidding manor any longer. He went to the doctor and broke his and Bruce's bond. Dick packed his bags after and left, never to return. 

Bruce didn't bother to say goodbye nor tried to make him stay nor plead or argue to not break their bond. And that was fine with Dick. 

The man located the circus, his family, his true home after a month. They were preforming in Russia. He got a ticket, boarded a plane, and flew out to Russia in hopes of not being too late and could finally go back to the place where he belongs. 

Luck was on his side as he had located his family who had welcomed him home with open arms and tears of joy. When he told them what his life was like with Bruce and Alfred and that he was pregnant, the family was outraged; Jack Haley even offered to sue Bruce. Dick declined the offer, knowing that Bruce would come out on top and would make things worse between them and would destroy the circus.

Eight months later Dick was in a hospital screaming bloody murder, promising to cut Bruce Wayne's balls off. 

The baby was a healthy boy who he named Damian Richard Grayson as per tradition. 

The boy grew up happy and safe and was filled with joy and had a bright smile that rivaled his fathers. Damian was a bit more serious though, as he had bad encounters with strangers and children his age who mocked him for being a Gypsy and being part of the circus. But things grew brighter and Damian grew stronger and his smile returned, though was reserved for only Dick and his grandparents and a few of the other members of the circus, including Jack. 

Life was amazing and the family was happy. They were strong and made sure that each member knew they were loved. Nothing could get in their way or break their bond. Until something did. 

Damian ran away with only a note informing his father where he was going, and it terrified Dick. 

Damian was on the hunt for the man who created him, even though he didn't even know the mans name as Richard refused to speak a word of the man to Damian, and the consequence of his choice brought fear and distraught and panic. 

Dick wasted no time on finding his bright and amazing boy, no matter how long it took and no matter how far he had to search. He would find his son. 

And he did. He found his beautiful Damian in the one place he vowed to never return to and saw the person who nearly broke him. 

Damian Richard Grayson was at Wayne manor and giving off the vibe that he would murder Bruce Wayne at any second. It warmed Dicks heart, though worried him as he didn't know what Damian has learned of his ex.


	2. Damian

Damian Richard Grayson was six months old when he took his first steps. The circus was very impressed with how soon the baby was walking; he was faster than his father who walked at seven months.

But none was as proud as Richard and his parents.

When Damian turned one, he spoke his first word. "Ephant" is what he said while staring at Zitka. It was the closest he was going to get. 

All was well in his world. He had his daddy, his grandparents, the animals and the rest of the circus who he called home. He didn't have a role in the circus quite yet as he wasn't positive on what he wanted to do. Plus, he was too little to do much.

But when he was six he realized something. All the little boys and all the little girls that came to see his family put on a show, all had a mommy and daddy or a mommy and a mommy and a daddy and a daddy. Even his daddy has a mommy and daddy! But Damian didn't. He didn't have another parent in his life. He just had his daddy and his grandparents and the circus and it's animals. It didn't bother him very much, but he still asked his family where his mommy or daddy was and why he didn't have one. 

They all told him to go ask Dick.

But his daddy would change the subject or just shake his head and answer with very little to no information on the other person.

Years went by and Damian still had no idea who his other biological parent was. Just that they hurt his father very much and was a mean person. The only good thing about them was that they helped bring Damian to this world. 

The boy picked up sword fighting and grew enchanted by katanas when the circus traveled to Japan when he was ten. One of the patrons even gave Damian one as a thanks for performing as well as a congratulation on his performance. 

He had just begun to train under the man who trains the animals. Damian loved them all. Especially the lions. The man even allowed Damian to name one of the powerful beasts new cubs. Damian chose the strongest and named it Grayson after his father. 

Damian never let his gift leave his side, nor let Grayson go unfed or unloved. 

The boy lost a bit of his spirit along their travels due to the residents. Some were disgusted and hated the fact that a bunch of "freaks" "trash" "gypsies" and a bunch of other words his father forbade him from ever repeating, were staying in their town and eating their food and drinking their water and doing in-humane things. 

Father and his grandparents did their best to keep his soul burning, which they did succeed, just only for it to burn for them and no one else. 

They took what they could get and appreciated it, as they knew it was the best they were going to get, for they had all been in his shoes and understood what he had experienced at one point and knew how it felt to feel like a lesser being simply for showing the world how unique a human being truly can be if let free. ** wording 

As Damian continued to grow stronger and wiser and master his skills, his fathers ex-soulmate had been forgotten. He had more important tasks in life to tend to and not dwell on a past he was not involved with. He had more important tasks to do rather than think of him; such as his family, training, mastering his skills, caring for Grayson, and so on. There was no time to think of the man he never met. 

When Damian turned ten, he learned some new information about his other father from some gossiping members who loved to talk about everyone one else in the circus, as though nothing else mattered and that that was their role. 

Pathetic. 

As the trio gossiped some more, they had brought up his father. Damian had wanted so badly to storm over there and teach them about talking about his father behind his back, but stopped when they brought up his ex-soulmate. 

He learned that day that his name is Bruce Wayne, a big well known millionaire who was dumber than a rock. Damian had to agree on that, whether it was true or not. The big man lived in Gotham City in America and was called the white knight. God knows why. Apparently he met Richard at one of their performances, and soon after that, Dick had moved in with him and said farewell to the circus. 

The trio said they would have stayed with the man if they were Richard, saying it would be worth it for the money and fame. That they would do anything for him, even get an abortion. 

It disgusted the young Grayson. 

Damian filed the information away for the time being, and would reopen it if they ever traveled to Gotham City again. 

And indeed they did. 

Two years later, Damian found his family preforming in Gotham. The twelve year old preformed his heart out and cheered with his family after a amazing performance from everyone. 

Later that night, Dick had given him the most precious gift. 

A black Great Dane pup. 

Damian couldn't stop smiling. 

But it stopped once he retired for the night. 

Or so they thought. 

With a heavy heart, the twelve year old grabbed his sketchbook and tore out a paper, explaining that he was fine and was looking for his other biological father. 

He slipped away and took off to the heart of Gotham in a mad hunt for Bruce Wayne. He grabbed newspapers that were littered around and would look through them carefully, trying to see if a article gave away the mans hideaway. 

It took him longer than he liked, but Damian had found the location of Wayne Manor and quickly set off to find the traitor. 

Hours went by till he located the giant house. Without hesitating, Damian barged in and looked for Bruce Wayne. He quickly found him as Bruce came running, most likely to fight off an intruder. 

When Damian locked eyes on the man, he ran at him and didn't hesitate to beat the man senseless. Bruce did fight back, but thanks to Damians small body, it was difficult to fight him off. 

Eventually, the man was pinned and Damian stood above him with his katana drawn. 

"My name is Damian Richard Grayson, your son. But I will never call you my father as you are a filthy traitor and scum to my father. You are a disgrace of a human being. Prepare to die."

Damian had never killed before, but his blood was pumping and his anger flared. This coward brought shame to his family, and for that he will pay. 

"W-wait! I have a son and a wife!"

"You had a husband and would have had a son as well, but you gave it away for some harlot!"

Just as he was about to deliver his blow, someone came barreling in out of breath behind him. 

"DAMIAN RICHARD GRAYSON! PUT THAT DOWN NOW!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!! I kept going back and forth on how I wanted things to go, and some things didn't work with what I had and was a big mess. 
> 
> The writing style changed half way through, and I apologize for that as well. This was also just going to be two parts, but things changed.


End file.
